house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is a main character of House of Anubis. She also appears in The Touchstone Of Ra. Background In Season 1, Joy was originally believed to be The Chosen One. However, this was proven to be false. She didn't appear in Season 1 a lot because of this reason. However, in the finale, she returns and Sibuna ruins the ritual. She is revealed to not be the Chosen One and Nina finishes the ritual. She and Patricia then go to the prom and she states Nina better watch out next semester. In Season 2 ,however, she came back and is a main character. She is attempting to get Fabian back from Nina and is the primary antagonist of their relationship. She even kisses Fabian, disguised as Nina. She also helps Fabian save the others and helps them get the Mask of Anubis. At the end of the second season, she decided to not try to ruin the relationship anymore. In Season 3, she returns to the school with a crush on Fabian. However, she joins Sibuna and tries to get close to Fabian. However, when asking him out, he rejects her and she is heartbroken. She earns a new appearance but realizes she needed a new attitude, not just an appearance. She and Jerome begin to bond. Joy is revealed to be a descendant and is chosen to do the ritual. However, they believe they have stopped it. Joy quits Sibuna and doesn't participate in the mystery. However, she is crushed by Sinner Fabian Rutter. At the end of the season, she and Jerome begin to date. Relationships Nina Martin (Former Rival/Friend) During the first season, even before they met, when they chatted with her on the computer, Nina is a bit jealous of her when she calls Fabian,"Fabes". During the second season, Nina and Joy get off on the wrong foot. It is obvious that Joy is jealous of Nina and Fabian's relationship and hates her for this reason. However, she soon realizes that Fabian and Nina will never split and backs off. Fabian Rutter (Former Crush/Good Friend) Fabian and Joy were both close friends before the show began. They are extremely close along with Patricia. She is later revealed to have had a crush on him. However, her disappearance causes them to grow distant from each other. She is seen to be jealous of Nina at the prom. During the second season, she has a crush on Fabian. However, she attempts to ruin Fabian and Nina's relationship when Fabian doesn't like her back. She begins to become antagonistic. However, she even kisses him while she is disguised as Nina. However, she and Fabian save the others together and helps Sibuna find the Mask. She even takes a hit from Nina/Senkhara and almost dies. However, the Tears of Gold bring her back. She decides to back off and allows Fabian and Nina to date again. Mara Jaffray (Good Friends/Roommates) During the first season, she and Mara seemed to have been good friends before her disappearance. However, they have very little interaction but Mara is surprised when she sees Joy has returned during the prom. Patricia Williamson-Roomates/Really Good Friends Eddie Miller-Helps Amber Millington-Friends Trivia *It was believed that Joy was the chosen one, but she was born 12 hours too late. *She shares the birthday as Nina, who is 12 hours older than her. *Joy wasn't in Season 1 (for the majority) but was seen in a few episodes, but she did make up for this as she comes reguarly in the second and third season. *Joy currently holds the record for any character (excluding Cassie, Erin and Dexter) for the least number of episodes appeared in a season with 9. Despite this, she is credited in the theme, despite being absent for 51 episodes. Over the course of the next two seasons, she is absent in only 6 more episodes. *Joy had a crush on Fabian in Season 1 and Season 2. Category:Main Characters Category:Sibuna Members Category:Anubis House Residents Category:Females Category:Home Category:Anubis Sisterhood Category:Descendants Of Robert Frobisher Smythe Category:The Awakening Group Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:House Of Anubis Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Sibuna Category:Joy Mercer